<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[M4F] Netflix &amp; Chill Gone VERY RIGHT by ShyEyedDom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202655">[M4F] Netflix &amp; Chill Gone VERY RIGHT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyEyedDom/pseuds/ShyEyedDom'>ShyEyedDom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, BabyGirl, Creampie, Cunnilingus, DDLG, F/M, FaceFucking, Fingerfucking, Hair Pulling, M4F, Missionary, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Orgasm, Princess - Freeform, Rough Sex, bfe, blowjob, doggystyle, female listener - Freeform, male performer - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyEyedDom/pseuds/ShyEyedDom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your usual movie night with your girlfriend but she has picked a terrible movie. Not excited to watch the movie &amp; super horny, you decide to get a little playful when the film barely began. So she makes you a deal that will benefit BOTH of you. But honestly... probably just YOU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Performer/Female Listener, Male/female</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[M4F] Netflix &amp; Chill Gone VERY RIGHT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[M4F] [BFE] [Playful Banter] [DDlg] [Cunnilingus] [Fingerfucking] [Blowjob] [Facefucking] [Missionary] [Doggystyle] [Hair Pulling] [Rough Sex] [Multiple Orgasms] [and a Mutual Orgasm] [Creampie] [one L-Bomb] </p><p>ALL SFX are completely OPTIONAL.</p><p>ALL characters in the script are ADULTS. This was made BY an ADULT and is intended FOR ADULTS. If you are under the age of 18 DO NOT read my content.</p><p>A/N: Feel free to add, improv, change &amp; modify the script as you like to fit you &amp; your liking. DON'T forget to HAVE FUN!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Come on hurry up, let's get movie night started already... (impatient)<br/>[pause]<br/>Oh, you were getting the snacks? Oh, i'm sorry... Will you share with me anyways?? </p><p> Thank you. Okay, so... have you picked a movie yet?</p><p>Oh... *That* one? (dissapointed)<br/>[pause]<br/>No, there's nothing wrong with rom-coms. I'm just saying... is there nothing *else* you would like to watch?</p><p> Ok ok, fine. Come join me on the couch already...</p><p>Here. Let's cuddle like this, laying on our sides... </p><p>You can come closer than that... There we go.</p><p>Yeah, i can cover us with the blanket...</p><p> </p><p>Like that? Ok. You can press play...</p><p> [Little pause as you watch the intro of the movie]</p><p>What do you mean?</p><p>My hand's not doing anything. I'm just cuddling you...<br/>[pause]</p><p>Baby, my hand's not going anywhere... I'm just, watching the movie... (faking innocence)</p><p> </p><p>See, you like that... You like my hands touching your tits...</p><p> </p><p>I *know* the movie just started, but your body this close to me makes me get so horny... And *hard* You can feel it?</p><p>Now what if... my hand...  played with this beautiful pussy? (teasingly)</p><p>Fuck you're wet already babygirl...</p><p> [you can improv some teasing/dirty talk as you do it]</p><p> </p><p>What? [pause] You want to make a deal? [pause] What is it?</p><p>(frustrated) Ugh fine... I will watch the whole movie if you let me fuck you... HARD </p><p>Okay. Let's get this blanket out of the way...</p><p> </p><p>Open your legs for daddy...</p><p>Let's also get this panties out of the way...</p><p>And here... we... go...</p><p> [be sure to space out the lines with the sounds &amp; moans]</p><p>You taste so good baby! </p><p>You're so wet my face is already covered with your juices...</p><p>You want me to stick my fingers in? How many? Two? Ok baby here i go...</p><p>Fuck they just slid right in...</p><p>I'll keep playing with your clit with my tongue...</p><p>Faster? You got it... [grow to more intense cunnilingus]</p><p>Yes yes! You're close i can tell</p><p>Cum for daddy cum for me baby!! </p><p>Cum while i finger fuck you! NOW!</p><p>[she cums] (satisfied) Ohh yeaah... you're so beatiful when you cum...</p><p>Hm? You want to please daddy now? </p><p>Ok baby, just for a bit... I *REALLY* want to be inside you...</p><p> </p><p>[She takes you into her mouth]  [grow more impatient as the bj goes on]</p><p>Oh my god... you're mouth feels amazing [space the lines out with moans &amp; groans]</p><p>Yes baby i love it... i love you're mouth...</p><p>I can't *wait* to fuck you...</p><p>Actually i might-... Here, let me grab your hair like this and- </p><p>-fuck your face!</p><p> *[facefucking gets more intense]*</p><p>Ok ok babe, i *need* to fuck you. Lay on your back... (desperate)</p><p>Let me just...  put it in...</p><p>No... no, i'm not gonna go slow... I can't... You don't *really* want daddy to go slow, do you?</p><p> I knew it. You ready for me?</p><p>[start fucking missionary] [Fucking noises are always appreciated]</p><p> [space the lines out] [Also grow more rougher as you fuck]</p><p>Fuck you're so tight... it feels amazing...</p><p>You like that? Yeah? Fuucckk, me too</p><p>You look so hot getting fucked</p><p>Harder baby? Yes! Just how we like it</p><p>That fucking movie can fucking wait, i just want to be inside you so hard &amp; deep FUCK!</p><p> [keep going for a while]</p><p> </p><p>[slow down &amp; breathe]  You want it from the back? Of course baby... Get on all fours for me. That's it... </p><p>I'm gonna  fuck you hard until i cum...</p><p>[start fucking from behind, hard (for a while)] [space out the lines] (add improv dirty talk if you want)</p><p>Oh my god... i'm so deep</p><p>I'm gonna grab those lovely hips and... *pound* into you</p><p>Need... to go... faster... FUCK!</p><p>Let me pull your beatiful hair, just... *like that*  </p><p>You want it harder? The fucking or the hair pulling?</p><p> Both? </p><p>Ok princess...</p><p>[get rougher] [add improv dirty talk if you want]</p><p> </p><p>Oh fuck... I'm so close... I'm so fucking close...</p><p>You too? Fuck yeah baby let's cum together... Can you do that? Can you do that for daddy?</p><p>Yeah? You can?</p><p>Then cum... cum with me... cum...</p><p>Ohhhh fuck... yes baby...</p><p>(cum :D)</p><p>[take a moment to breathe]</p><p>Here, let's cuddle again... There we go, come close to me...</p><p>Huh? Yeah, i know (dissapointed) Now i gotta watch the entire movie without complaining... Good thing i used all my energy and i'm falling <br/>asleep in a little bit...</p><p>[she hits you playfully] Ow! (laughing) Ok i'm just kidding... Let's just get this over with... </p><p>I love you baby... </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>